


Village-Wide Confession

by HatterSaz



Series: Village-Wide [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has a confession to make, and it's go big or go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Village-Wide Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously had no idea how to tag this XD

It was just like any other day. The village was bustling, people chatting about this, that and the other. It was peaceful. Naruto liked that. Though, he could feel something brewing. He couldn't tell what but, he knew it would cause problems.

Choosing to try and ignore it, he wandered the village a little more. He was in the middle of a one person debate. He was questioning himself. _"Do I let it grow or do I cut it? Man, this is a hard decision..."_

He heard a loud screech and stopped in his tracks. Then, he heard some squeals. He turned the corner to see a crowd of girls. And, in the centre of those girls, stood on a stage, was Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto snorted. It was a quick recovery for the fan girls, unfortunately for Sasuke.

Naruto stood at the corner, not wanting to incur the women's wraths. He was curious to say the least. It looked like Sasuke was going to announce something, and, judging from the crowd. That something was his future wife. So, this was definitely something Naruto had to see. Mainly to congratulate him afterwards but also because curiosity is getting the better of him. Not for any other reason at all. Nope.

He stood waiting as Inoichi walked up. Now Naruto was super curious. Why would Inoichi turn up to something like this? No, it couldn't be. Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, ready to walk up and punch Sasuke. _"Ino is dating someone baka! Don't you dare ruin it!"_

The crowd began to whisper. Obviously Naruto couldn't hear from that distance but, it sounded weird. Like they were questioning Sasuke too. Naruto watched as Inoichi sat on the stage and closed his eyes. Then he felt it. The communication link Inoichi can use to link people together during missions. Why was he doing this? Naruto was confused too now. He looked at Sasuke and, for the first time in fifteen minutes, Sasuke noticed him. He smiled at Naruto, who returned the smile with an added wave. What was weird was, Sasuke then stiffened before turning away quickly. Now Naruto definitely knew something was brewing.

Sasuke cleared his throat, and the entire village froze. In every single persons heads, the Uchiha began to speak. "Hello Leaf village. Sasuke Uchiha speaking." Some of the fan girls squealed and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Today, I have an announcement. Today, I tell you who my future partner is." Again, the girls squeal. "And, I will give you all a message afterwards." Naruto saw Inoichi's brow rise in questioning but not lose his concentration. For that, he congratulated the man.

"Now, the person I have chosen as my partner is the only person I'll accept, and I will not give up until they accept my love." Naruto furrowed his brow. This will not end well. He heard a squeal nearby and looked over his shoulder to see Sakura looking at him dreamy eyed. "It's going to be me~." Naruto rolled his eyes once more. Ever since Sasuke came back, she had been just as fan girly as before. Though, she could cut it out for missions so, she wasn't as bad. Still irritated the men on her team something chronic though.

"My partners name, is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto choked on his own saliva. _"What?! Is this a prank?! I'm going to be killed!"_ He felt the dangerous aura behind him and span on the spot. "S-Sakura, please! I-I don't know w-what he's talking about!" Sakura simply stood still, aura leaking off her like a cloak. "Sasuke-Kun said that with so much confidence that I'm sure he's serious. You better be prepared!" She ran towards him and reeled back her fist. Naruto knew what was coming so, he stayed still. Merely bracing for the impact instead. But, that impact never came.

He opened his eyes and, in front of him, holding Sakura's wrist, was Sasuke. "And now, the message. If anyone, and I mean ANYONE, tries to get in our way, or hurt MY Naruto. You'll be dead within the week." The aura that had previously been leaking from Sakura now began leaving Sasuke's body. Naruto watched in a mix of emotions. He was dead. So very dead.

Sakura slumped in defeat for a single moment before standing proud once more. "I will beat him Sasuke-Kun! You will realise that I am better suited for you than him and I will become your wife!" She sounded confident. However, Sasuke hadn't listened to a single word, as he was now staring at Naruto with concern. "Are you ok Naruto?" Naruto nodded slowly, a pink tint gracing his scarred cheeks. "I-I'm fine."

There was a loud roar and Naruto mistakenly turned to face it. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS UZUMAKI!" A mob of women were heading straight for Naruto! He looked on in fear and shock before feeling a pat on his shoulder. "Up here!" He followed Sasuke up to the rooftops and across the buildings.

"Stupid fan girls. Did they not hear my warning?" Naruto watched Sasuke talk to himself. The confession seeming more real with every sentence. "Why?" Sasuke turned to look at him, eyes trying to read his emotions. "Why choose me? There are plenty of girls who would be better. Especially since I can't help you rebuild your clan." Sasuke looked down, Naruto immediately regretting his words. "Sorry, I-" "It's because of things like that." Naruto looked confused. "What do you mean?" Sasuke smiled. It was a beautiful and rare sight, so Naruto let it sink in. "You care more about others than yourself. Sure you are loud, hyperactive, obnoxious, easily angered, way too optimistic-" "Hey!" Sasuke chuckled. "But, you're also, kind, hyperactive, optimistic, angered for others, caring, determined, persistent and, the most important, brilliantly bright."

Naruto felt heat rise to his cheeks. Sasuke really thought of him, like that? He felt a knot in his stomach twist around in such a nice way. He's never felt this before so, he doesn't know how to label it. But, he has a pretty good guess.

"You're psychotic, easily angered, emo-esk, have a ducks butt for hair, surrounded by snakes..." Sasuke looked at him with a raised brow but let him continue. "...But, you're also kind, caring, I guess-" "Hey." There was no anger in his voice, which made Naruto smile. "Way too handsome for your own good, even with the ducks butt, skilled at more than being a ninja, smart, patient, for the most part anyway. A lot of people couldn't be alone with me for five minutes, let alone be on a team with me." Sasuke huffed. "Those people don't know what they're missing." Naruto smiled as his face continued to redden. "And, most importantly, you have the best smile I've ever been able to see."

It was Sasuke's turn to feel his face heat up as he turned tomato red. "You wouldn't say that if you saw your own, dobe." Naruto groans. "Moment killer!" Then he smiled. It was small, and faint but, it was a true smile. "Besides, most of my smiles are fake. Masks I created when I was four to survive." Sasuke did not look happy. His face dropped immediately, the red tint slowly dissipating. "Seriously?" Naruto nodded, the faint smile still on his face. "Your the first one I've ever told. I guess that's my answer." Sasuke furrowed his brow. "Come again." Naruto chuckled. "I retract the smart statement. You have proven me otherwise." Sasuke glared at Naruto as he stopped running and fell into fits of laughter. He loved the sound and being able to watch Naruto like this. However, he needed an answer and refused to stop glaring until he had it.

After Naruto had calmed himself down so he could form coherent sentences, he got back to his feet. "I have a better answer." He smiled again. This smile was brighter and wider, but not less real. Sasuke mentally noted that he wanted to see every smile this 'dobe' could offer.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke, licking his chapped lips in preparation. Sasuke's eyes flickered to amused as his brow raised in both question and challenge. Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke, mere centimeters away. His cheeks coloured pink as he mentally prepared himself. Then, in a bout of courage, he leaned forward.

Their lips graced each other in a sweet kiss that lasted seconds. Once Naruto pulled away, he saw the amusement on Sasuke's face. Which, of course, angered him. "What's that look for, teme!" Sasuke chuckled as he grabbed the back of Naruto's neck. "So weak." Naruto growled. "Wha-" Before he could get angry, Sasuke locked their lips for a more passionate kiss.

That kiss lasted minutes and, when they pulled apart, they were panting for breath. "Much better." Sasuke grinned. However, Naruto didn't care right now. He was too into the moment. "Shut up baka." He said in a low voice before claiming Sasuke again. Sasuke smiled into the heated kiss as the two introduced their tongues for a dance.

* * *

Sakura was walking home when she froze on the spot. She had heard something and looked up to check when she saw it. Or should I say, them. On the roof of Naruto's apartment, was her two teammates exchanging saliva. She frowned as she realised her childhood dreams were crushed but, quickly smiled for her brothers. That's how she would see them now. They were her brothers, and she would support them. One more than the other though.  _"You better not hurt him Sasuke-Kun. Or it'll be me and HIS fan girls coming after YOU."_


End file.
